Rain Precedes
by Verdot
Summary: Rain. Eimi's thoughts about being stuck with her rival... are not what you'd expect. YuuxEimi.


. . . Rain Preceeds . . . _  
_

_She_ was the beautiful one.

Her. Herself. The great Eimi Oba. After hearing those words enough from adoring fans, she had begun to believe them, and soon she was her biggest fan. She was no stranger to vanity; she'd devoured it whole, spat it back up and called _it_ ugly.

So there was no logical reason as to why she was staring. None whatsoever.

"Are you so stupefied by something as simple as _rain_?" Yuu baited her, wringing out a damp braid. She followed the droplets closely, falling from strands, fingertips, wrist...

She growled. Stupid panda. It was her fault in the first place that they'd been caught in the sudden downpour. It was so _cold_, with nothing more than summer clothes on, and they were still outside; the overhang simply prevented them from getting further soaked.

"Stupid stupid panda..." she muttered, pulling her arms closely around her. She couldn't help it that she wanted everyone to see her positively gorgeous figure. She was proud she'd developed so soon; it helped sales.

Of course, the panda had that jacket on. She couldn't wear anything that looked even remotely like it would show off her figure. Oh no, she'd never do that, the hypocritical prude.

Which is why, when wet, it was utterly fascinating. There _was_ something under the jogging suits and ill fitting getups. How old were they now? It had been ages since she'd remembered such a trivial detail about her rival...

There was no logical reason why she found this fascinating. No logical reason.

"What is it?" Yuu asked, slight change in her tone, "You haven't slung any witty repartees at me for nearly five minutes." Another bait. God, Yuu was such a tease.

"Whatever, stupid panda," she replied, the moniker sliding from her tongue like honey, "You seem to want my attention a lot... of course, I _am_ Eimi Oba." Yuu rolled her eyes, but when she stopped her brown eyes didn't hold the same sort of arrogance Eimi was accustomed to.

It was all the hours upon countless hours she'd spent drawing busty women in revealing costumes. That's what it was. Her excellent artist's eye was catching all the fine details because she was trained to.

"You're the one who keeps staring."

Again! She'd been caught again. No logical reason that she should _be_ caught in the first place. So, she just decided to react, she was mad... mad at her own weakness and that smug look on Yuu's face.

She pushed her against the wall of the building. Maybe there was a window there; she didn't care. She just wanted Yuu to shut up and not give her an excuse to stare at her. Maybe she wanted to be stared at... it was all so frustrating!

But touching her was a big mistake. Huge.

Yuu looked surprised, for they didn't often come to blows or contact. Only objects; harisens, Yuu's crappy dojinshi, or even a broom once... but never hand to hand contact.

She could feel her pulse underneath the damp cloth covered Yuu's upper arms, which was slowly warming due to the combined warmth of Yuu and her own palm. The pulse was steadily increasing and she couldn't help but smirk at that. She was afraid maybe.

But her own pulse was racing. And as the shock faded from Yuu's face, Eimi knew that she could tell. She just knew. She had to act fast, do something before... before...

She leaned in glaring straight into Yuu's ridiculously large glasses, right into those big brown eyes of hers. A hair's breath of their noses touching. "You're the only other thing to look at, panda," she whispered, trying to sound like she was complaining, but only sounding desperate, "You're too ugly anyway. I can't help but stare at the ugliness."

_She_ was the beautiful one. Her. Herself. Eimi Oba. She would never admit in a million years that she used to watch her, hiding behind the stacks of comics, watch as she turned the pages of the other To Heart dojinshi, long artistic fingers quickly flipping through the black and white...

She pushed her a little as she let go, feeling cold, the rain made her cold, and folded her arms in front of her. Yuu stayed against the wall, there was a window, she noticed, looking confused and soaked and... and...

"You're so full of yourself, Eimi," Yuu said, her tone bored as she resumed her usual defensive posture. Eimi unclenched her fists, and could hear the rain now, as the drumming in her ears died down.

She finally tore her eyes away. They were both such vain creatures.

* * *

AN: Part of a drabble meme on lj... me being me, I couldn't just make it short, cause MJP gave me the delicious idea... oh, and I can claim to have the first shoujo-ai ish anything in ComiPa on pwned femme-slash. 


End file.
